


When You're Looking Like That

by yeska_noka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Kitayama's hair is styled in cornrows on one side, and Nikaido is into it.
Relationships: Kitayama Hiromitsu/Nikaido Takashi





	When You're Looking Like That

They're done for the day, but when Kitayama turns to follow the others back to the dressing room to change out of their costumes, there's a tug on his sleeve. He turns around to find the fabric caught between in Nikaido's fingers and looks up to meet Nikaido's steady gaze.

"Yes?"

Nikaido just looks at him, saying nothing. Kitayama smirks in amusement. "You, too?"

Nikaido gives him a small smile in return. "Guess I'm not immune."

"What are you offering?" Kitayama asks.

"What do you want?"

Well. "Whatever doesn't require me to do any work."

It's Nikaido's turn to smirk. "Ever the lazy one." He glances around, then pulls Kitayama by the sleeve. "I can work with that."

He leads Kitayama to a small ready-room, unoccupied now that most of the younger groups have gone home. There are some perfectly functional chairs, but Nikaido doesn't let him get that far, using his grip on Kitayama's costume to pull him back. He pushes Kitayama up against the wall.

"What, I can't sit for this?" Kitayama asks, teasing.

"Maybe in a bit."

But Kitayama doesn't have a chance to question that, because then Nikaido crushes his mouth against Kitayama's in a fierce kiss. Kitayama kisses him back and doesn't stop him when Nikaido slides a hand inside his jacket. He pushes Kitayama's shirt up, running hands across the bare skin of his sides and back, guiding Kitayama into arching against him. Kitayama goes with it; it feels good.

But then there's a hand in the loose part of his hair, yanking his head to the side.

"Whoa, watch it!" he complains, but he doesn't push Nikaido away when he mouths his way down Kitayama's neck. He winces when Nikaido tightens his grip.

"I'll let you return the favor," Nikaido says, eyes dark and promising when he glances up.

Well then.

Kitayama lets Nikaido do as he will for a few minutes, ignoring the sting of Nikaido's too-tight hold on his head in favor of the magic that he's working with his mouth just below Kitayama's ear.

It's not long before Nikaido seems to lose his patience with anything like foreplay. He drops to his knees.

"This okay?"

Kitayama snorts. "Yeah." He gets a hand in Nikaido's hair and makes sure to pull hard enough to make him feel it. The plan backfires a bit when Nikaido's eyelids flutter. Kitayama considers that while Nikaido gets his costume out of the way.

"How very M," Kitayama comments, and Nikaido just shrugs.

"At times." He grins and starts to lean forward, but Kitayama stops him.

"Hold on." He slips off his jacket so it won't get in the way and tosses it to land on a chair. "'Kay."

Nikaido's mouth feels just as good as it looks wrapped around Kitayama's cock, which is pretty damn awesome. Kitayama has to struggle not to let his eyes fall shut.

"Just like that," he mutters, and if pulling Nikaido's hair just makes him moan and suck harder, Kitayama has no problem with that. He threads his fingers tightly through Nikaido's hair, black and gold spilling over the back of his hands.

It doesn't take long. Nikaido seems pretty intent on working him over fast and thorough, and Kitayama gives up with a groan and spills himself over Nikaido's tongue. He doesn't get much recovery time before Nikaido is back on his feet, pressing in close and leaning in to suck on Kitayama's earlobe even as he works a hand beneath his own belt.

Kitayama steadies him by the waist. "You're not gonna get off just like that, are you?"

"Planning to," Nikaido grunts, and then lets out a breathy little moan that sends goosebumps all across Kitayama's skin.

Kitayama laughs. "Stop that. No, seriously." He puts a halting hand on Nikaido's wrist and spins them so they've switched places. "You'll mess up your costume."

Kitayama knows he said he didn't want to do any of the work, but he feels charitable in the aftermath of his orgasm. Nikaido isn't likely to last long enough to require much effort, anyway.

"But if you pull my hair too hard," he warns once he's on his knees, "I _will_ bite you."

Nikaido's voice is a bit shaky, but he grins. "I don't know. I might like that."


End file.
